


John's First Kill

by Iocane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time John kills a man, he doesn't lose sleep over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's First Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Word count is a bit dodgy.

The first man John Watson killed was a soldier. John was working triage, deciding the order of treatment for a seemingly endless line of incoming soldiers. An inevitable and unenviable part of that was deciding who couldn't be saved.

The man he killed wasn't one of those who were beyond help.

The man was a good soldier. What he wasn't, however, was a good man. Twice he'd been accused of sexual misconduct. It would have been three times but John managed to pull him off the girl before anything could really happen. None of the incidents resulted in charges because he was the son of a general. Even with John as a witness, there wasn't enough evidence to pursue a case.

When John saw his injuries amid the mass of patients, it took him five seconds to realize two things. One, he would die in half an hour if left untreated. Two, by all rights, he should be sent for treatment, his injuries were managable. Broken leg and torn up arm could wait several hours if need be. The worrying injury was to his side. He would survive, and be out in a matter of days. If John sent him to for treatment, rather than letting him wait.

It took even less time to make a decision. John turned his back.


End file.
